Kiss of Life
by Keyote
Summary: My take on the conclusion of Manga chapter 437 and what might happen in manga chapter 438 or beyond.


I don't own Naruto

A/N: I figured since chpt.437 is the most important chapter so far for NaruHina fans that has been released, I'd do a little something with it as well as one possibility to I think could happen in the next few chapter's, depend on what Kishimoto does and how long he keeps us guessing about Hinata like he's doing with Kakashi.

(I don't think Kakashi is dead, but he will loose his Sharingan as a result of his fight)

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Because I.....Love You!"

Naruto laid there stunned as the words Hinata spoke slowly played over and over in his mind. 'Hinata....Hinata's in love with me?' Since when? How long has she felt this way about him? It was then that all past moment's he had spent with her around him started to play thru his mind.

Her attempt to help him pass the written portion of the chunin exam despite the possibility her team could be kicked out because of her. How she had given him that medical cream after beating Kiba during the preliminary round even though they weren't on the same team, and before even going to see if Kiba was fine no less. How she had suddenly gained confidence after his shouts for her during her fight with Neji and how she would always look to him as that fight played out.

He remembered her pep talk with him before he himself had to fight Neji. How she ways when he returned from his training with Jiraiya. How she stayed by his side when they had went on all those mission's together. How she was the only one in class during the academy that never laughed or bullied him and always treated him with kindness. It was seeing all these memories and more that caused him to suddenly realize....'She's felt this way for me for that long, even back during our days in the academy. How could I have not noticed? I could I have been so blind, so stupid?'

He was brought out from his fights as Hinata yelled while charging Pain head on. Naruto wanted to yell, to tell her to stop. He wanted to say a hundred different things right then and there to her, but he was frozen. His mouth wouldn't open and no words would come out. All he could do was lay there and watch as the girl who has loved him since forever willingly sent herself into a fight that could only have one possible end.

Hinata charged the God Realm with chakra quickly surrounding her hands. She knew that she couldn't win against, but she charged forward anyways. Why? Is was simple really. Love, she was charging forward for love. She needed this, needed to show Naruto how much she loved him by risking everything in the hopes she might give him at least some advantage when he was able to get back into the fight. "Twin Dragon Palm" she shouted as she lunged at Pain. He pulled back and yelled out himself "Shinra Tensei".

The repulsion blast sent Hinata flying back and slamming her into the ground as she cried out in pain. God Realm walked up to her and saw her lying unconscious on the ground. The weapon in his right hand raised over her body as he prepared to strike. "Stop" screamed Naruto in a last bit of desperation to save her. God Realm just looked at him for just a second, then looked again onto Hinata before stabbing his weapon down towards Hinata's body.

For what felt like an eternity, the world was still and silent for Naruto. It was as if time had permanently stopped for him as he thought 'No, please Kami no. Not her, not Hinata. Please, don't take her away from me now....now that I know how she feels.' Pain looked at her for just another second before looking to Naruto and saying "This is just like how my parents were killed by Leaf Ninja right before my eyes."

He then brought his weapon up so Naruto could see it. It was covered in blood, Hinata's blood, which slowly tripped off from the tip. Pain then said in an emotionless voice "Love breeds sacrifice...which breeds hatred..." He didn't continue as this was more that enough to cause something deep with in Naruto to snap. For so long, he had fought against this feeling, this need for that power. But no more. He wanted it, that power. And he would use it to make Pain pay for everything he has ever done. He would pay for taking Hinata away from him.

"YYYYOOOOUUUU" screams Naruto as his eyes shift and a massive blast a red/black chakra erupts from Naruto's body. The explosive release of chakra ripped thru the ground, causing the ground to shake violently as a pillar of chakra raises into the sky from the chakra dome that has enveloped Naruto, who's roar of pain can be heard for miles. "...Only then, can you know pain." God Realm said as he looked at the form of four tailed Naruto emerge from the chakra dome as it began to fade.

"The fox's power, it looks like Naruto's anger has awoken it" observed Pain as he watched as two more tails began to emerge. Along with these two new tails, the chakra body starts to turn pure black as bones appear around the creature. Bones that resemble the shape of the fox. "Do you hate me?" asked Pain as he looked at the monster before him. The response from the six tailed Naruto was a low threatening growl. "Do you really think people can understand each other like this?" asked Pain. Naruto's response was another deafening roar. "I see, but my pain is still far greater than yours."

Six tailed Naruto gave him one final roar before charging forward, planning to attack Pain directly. Pain simply raised his hand and said "Shinra Tensei." He had expected to see the black chakra beast get blown away, put it roar with such force that the attack was completely nullified. God Realm was so surprised by this, he almost failed to dodge away from Naruto as slashed at him with his claws. Pain got some distance and began thinking on how to fight this....thing.

But Naruto didn't keep on him. Instead, he was looking at where Hinata's body laid. The creature simply moved to her and looked down and gave off what sounded like a cry of mourning for her. Pain looked at him and said "So, I guess this is the most painful and personal loss you've ever suffered? Even master Jiraiya's death didn't hurt this much, did it?" Naruto didn't respond, he just continues to look at her.

It was then something happened that even Pain never thought was possible, the face of the creature slowly began to change till it took on the appearance of Naruto's face that was made from the black chakra. The black faced Naruto lowered himself down till his face was only and inch away from Hinata's. "Please Hinata, don't die on me yet. Don't give up and die when you still have so much to live for. I....I can't return your feelings right now because I honestly never thought you would want to be with me in that way. But I do want to return your feelings. So, you need to live so we can spend more time together and become even closer. You need to live so that one day, I can finally tell you what I want to tell you now and mean it..."

"I love you, too."

And with that, Naruto pressed his lips against hers as chakra from his body passed into her body and started to heal her injuries. Her body started to glow with a mixture of blue and red as her injuries slowly faded away and color started to return to her cheeks. Naruto wasn't sure, but it felt as if she was returning his kiss. After a minute, he broke this kiss as Hinata's eyes opened and she said in a voice that was barely above a whisper "Naruto?" He smiled and said "I thought I'd lost you there for a minute. Hinata, please don't die. I need you to live, I need you to be here for me. I need you....Hinata."

The girl smiles happily and says "I won't die Naruto. Not after I finally told you...how...I...feel." She slips back into unconscious. Naruto can tell she's still alive, just resting. He then presses her against his body and Pain watches in amazement as the girls is absorbed into him so he can protect her. Once she's fully absorbed, Naruto's face returns to looking like the face of the beast as it roars again before launching multiple chakra claws racing straight towards Pain who prepares his own attack.

(Hinata's perspective)

Hinata was floating thru the cold, empty darkness. There was no one and nothing around her and she felt completely alone. 'Where am I?' she thought. She felt her awareness slipping away and she was willing to let it if it meant she could escape this darkness. Then she heard a voice from afar speak to her. The voice begged her to not die on it. It said she still had so much to live for. It spoke of feelings and the desire to spend more time with her. 'That voice...I know that voice, but from where?' she thought as she tried to find it's source. Then she heard it say something that made it all clear.

"I love you, too."

She then realized who the owner of the voice was; it was Naruto. Her Naruto. He suddenly appeared in the darkness, floating before her. Before she could react, she felt his lips press against her own. A tear escaped her eyes as a comforting warmth started to fill her whole body. She had never felt so safe and loved as she did right now as she returned the kiss. After a minute, the kissed ended as Naruto pulled away slightly and looked her in the eye. "Naruto?" she managed to say just barely above a whisper as she looked at the only other form in this darkness besides herself.

He smiled and said "I thought I'd lost you there for a minute. Hinata, please don't die. I need you to live, I need you to be here for me. I need you....Hinata." Hearing him say that made her feel happier than she had ever thought was possible. She smiled happily and said "I won't die Naruto. Not after I finally told you...how...I...feel." She realized she was feeling tired and wanted to sleep for just a little while. She felt Naruto draw her close and wrap her into a warm, comforting hug.

The feel of his arms wrapped around her, holding her, made her feel truly loved and protected by him. She brought her arms up and returned his hug as she snuggled into his embrace and found herself drifting away into slumber land. She knew this was only the beginning for them and they would have all the time in the world now for just the two of them. But for now, she just wanted to sleep there in the loving embrace that he was giving her. And together, they floated into the warm sunlight that now shown down from above.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Well, that's it for this story. Depending on what Kishimoto actually does with her now, I might make up a sequel called "Into Eternity". It will be done IF Hinata actually does die. It will then be about her and Naruto's possible moment during the final battle as she comes and encourages him to go on in spirit. And even if she does live (I"m hoping she does for NaruHina's future), I might still release it anyway just for the hell of it.


End file.
